Jacky williams
Jackson "Jacky" Williams (Born June 5, 1990) is a professional wrestler currently signed to RWC as "The Maggot" Jacky Williams. Jacky is currently one-half of the fighting two members of Rogers' Family, teaming with Johnny "Libre" Anderson Early Years Before joining the wrestling world, Jacky Williams was an intern chef at Logan's Steakhouse in Nashville, Tennessee. Jacky says in the RWC interview that he only became interested in wrestling in his sophomore year of High School, and that he only joined because his cousin signed him up for classes. Jacky loved the world of Pro-Wrestling and decided to take a career in that before doing anything else. Career In January 2007, Jacky Williams made his debut as a pro-wrestler in Tennessee Wrestling AllStars as a preppy school kid billed from Beverly Hills and managed by the "Million Dollar Lawyer" Dave Rogers. During this time period, Jacky won the TWA World Lightheavyweight Championship (2), the TWA Tag Team Championship (2x - w. Justin Hollywood), and the January 2007 Newcomer of the Month award. After a kayfabe injury from Justin Hollywood, Jacky was released from TWA do to being called up by the big leagues known as RWC. RWC (2007) In the opening days of RWC, Jacky Williams was called up to the RWC by the Xtreme Chosen One, Xtreme Steve for a chance to tag with the ring Veteran against two new guys in Kevin Draven and Alex Edge at Cruel Intentions with the stipulation being a barbed wire ropes match. Jacky and Steve fought their opposing team with a lot of might and came on the side of the winning end at the end of the night. Jacky says in an online interview that this night made his name a household name. After the match, Jacky was placed on the main event section of RWC's secondary show Pandemonium. During this time, Jacky became known as the man who "couldn't break the glass" as he came close to getting the HarKore title on many occasions, only to fail every single time. After a few months of losing and losing Jacky announced that his next loss would be his last match in RWC. Upon losing the match, Jacky didn't feel that it mattered when he left so he went back to the TWA where he was welcomed back with open arms. Return to TWA When Jacky returned to TWA, he became known as the "Man from the Big Leagues" and was a savior against hurting faces. This showing of a face made Jacky's first appearance as a face in TWA, and the crowd reacted to it in such a great manner that Jacky would soon get his first push to top promotion gold against former TWA Team mate and then TWA World Champion Justin Hollywood. Justin Hollywood had been champion the entire time Jacky was out, so with Jacky returning and obviously more looked at by booking, he was pushed to the title. Over the course of time, Jacky would show some heel antics by coming out during Justin's matches and costing him the match. On TWA's "Blast from the Past" show in Memphis, Jacky and Justin were forced to tag mid-rivalry to face off against Chase Darkness and Johnny Insane (who was released from RWC) in a losing effort. During the match, Jacky and Justin worked as a great unit until Johnny threw Jacky into Justin which caused the steam to rise. The rivalry finally came to an end at TWA's "Freedom Riders" Supershow during a 3 Stages of Hell match. The first stage was a submission match (which was built as Justin's specialty) went to Jacky, the second stage was a barbed wire Mayhem with barbed wire wrapped weapons (which was built as Jacky's specialty) went to Justin, and the final bout which was a last man standing ended with a double ten count. The next event for TWA, Jacky announced that he was to retire from TWA and the wrestling world so he could find his father. Return RWC & LCA Pro-Wrestling debut In late August of this year, Jacky returned to the RWC for a brief stunt to show he was back in RWC, but he and now partner Johnny Insane were taken out by The Secret Enforcer for several months in kayfabe. During his RWC Kayfabe injury, Weapon X told Jacky to lay low and get a new persona, so he went to Louisiana Championship Alliance Pro-Wrestling. While in LCA Pro-Wrestling, Jacky became known as "The Maggot" and realigned himself with David Rogers, only this time David was known as "The Manager of Champions." After a few months in the indy scene, Jacky was called back up and he returned with his friend as his manager and his partner Johnny Insane. Jacky & Johnny are currently involved in a story line trying to get Laura Blaze free from the clutches of The Secret Enforcer. They are also scheduled to compete in a tag match at Battlelines against Weapon X and Chris Taylor, two of Johnny's long time RWC rivals. In Wrestling